


Two Pair Part 4 (final)

by Deniseann1963



Series: Two Pair [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniseann1963/pseuds/Deniseann1963
Summary: final installment of the Two Pair series. Please read parts 1,2,3 first.





	Two Pair Part 4 (final)

Carter looked around the bustling after-school pickup zone, looking for his mother’s car and driver (Charles). Not finding Charles, Carter looked into the carry bag and smiled adoringly at the cat inside. His smile grew as he spotted Luna yawning widely. He reached into the bag and gave her a well-deserved chin scratch. “You were brilliant today Luna… everyone loved you!” It was show and tell day and Luna had been a huge hit with all the kids and not just for her connections to Supergirl and Wonder Woman!

Hearing footsteps approaching him, the boy looked up to verify if it was indeed Charles. Carter frowned as a large, heavy-set man headed straight for him. Carter looked into the man’s eyes and suddenly became frozen with fear. “MUM!!” he screamed.

The thug grabbed Carter, placed a hand over the boy’s mouth and picked the child off the ground… All around him parents and teachers yelled and threatened him, children screamed for him to release Carter. 

Carter struggled wildly whilst trying not to hurt Luna, who was still in the bag being clutched in his hand. Carter bit the hand over his mouth and then did the same for the arm holding him off the ground. 

The thug swore at the boy, not stopping his run for the vehicle idling on the road nearby. 

“Let me GO!!” Carter yelled as he thrashed and kicked at the abductor’s legs.

Luna stuck her head out of the bag, took in the situation in her casual feline way then proceeded to scratch the thug’s arm… she drew blood with several very deep lacerations. 

The thug groaned at the fleeting pain then smiled nefariously as he recognized Luna. “Twofer!!” he muttered smugly. “The boss’ll get cash from Grant and Luthor now!”

‘Twofer’ screamed as his foot suddenly erupted in flames. He let go of the boy and smacked at the flames surrounding his ankle.

Carter ran to the nearest teacher and stood behind her. 

Twofer finally managed to put out the flames and looked up to see the teachers and parents standing between him and the ransoms (ie Carter and Luna). The idiot turned to run to his car, freezing in place as he spotted the (very angry) superheroes standing in his way. 

“You had better pray the Police get here before Ms Grant and Ms Luthor do.” Wonder Woman stood with her feet shoulder width apart and her arms crossed. “Actually, you had better just start praying…”

Supergirl stood in her best version of an intimidating pose and almost pulled it off as she and Diana slowly stalked their prey… “You are the lowest of the low!! How dare you try to hurt children!”

Carter helpfully yelled out “And cats!!!”

Supergirl smiled at the boy and continued “AND CATS!!” She moved closer to the thug, her anger growing with each passing second. “You deserve to be thrown into orbit… I can do that you know?”

Twofer gulped as he wet himself.

Supergirl grinned as she saw the wet spot growing on Twofer’s leg. “So can Wonder Woman.”

Twofer proved to be dumber than advertised as he panted “But you two don’t kill!!”

“They may not but I have and will most certainly do so again.” Astra landed in front of the superheroes. “Your accomplices have been arrested… they left you behind. You are too stupid to tell who hired you so I will not waste my time asking…” Astra grabbed the thug by his shirt and hovered six feet off the ground. “I shall take him to the police… I hope his shirt is strong enough to hold him.” 

Twofer screamed as Astra flew him several hundred feet off the ground. As the pair disappeared into the distance the spectators could hear him yelling “I want to talk!!” over and over and over again.

Cat and Lena made their presence known soon afterward and smothered Carter with hugs and kisses. 

The other children loudly updated the mothers (blow by blow) on what had happened and the women sincerely thanked the crowd for assisting with helping their son. 

A small boy looked at Supergirl with adoration as he asked her “But what caused the bad man’s foot to burn?”

The crowd went quiet as they waited for the answer.

Luna jumped from her bag and sauntered closer to Supergirl. 

Supergirl cringed as she signaled for help from her wives.

The cat sat beside the Kryptonian and started to groom thin air. A few seconds later, she jumped up and stayed suspended two feet off the ground… 

The crowd gasped as the cat appeared to be levitating. 

Diana and Kara gritted their teeth before Diana signed for the dragon to show herself. Diana looked the small boy in the eye and smiled lovingly. As Ember appeared under Luna, Diana stated “This is Ember who happens to be a dragon. Ember assists Supergirl and I to patrol the city… she set fire to the man’s foot in order to protect Luna and Carter.”

The crowd ‘wow’ed and several of the braver children stepped closer and muttered “a real dragon!” were heard by all. 

Ember was still somewhat shy so Supergirl stepped toward the crowd “Ember is still a baby and gets scared around too many strangers.” She smiled at the children “We have to go now, just know that she is with us and will help keep you safe.” She looked around the crowd. “I am so proud of all of you for protecting Carter… You stood up to bullies and showed them we will not tolerate them hurting our children..” 

The superheroes waved their thanks then they and the dragon (with Luna still sitting in her favourite spot) started to leave. Wonder Woman waved at Lena and said “Ms Luthor, it looks like your cat is keen to accompany us, with your permission of course.” After Lena’s nod, Wonder Woman continued “We will make sure she gets home safely when she gets tired.”

The heroes disappeared a little slower than normal, to allow Ember to show off her moves to the kids below.

Cat and Lena pulled Carter close, ensuring he knew he was safe.

Carter looked up at his mum and asked “What happened to Charles? Is he ok?”

Cat nodded and hugged her precious boy. “He has a broken arm but will be fine… The people who tried to take you drove Charles off the road and he hit a concrete block… Luckily he is a brilliant driver and he didn’t get too badly hurt.”

Carter sighed with relief and looked around at the people still milling around. He shyly nodded his thanks to those who caught his eye.

Lena led the way for Carter and Cat to the L-Corp vehicle waiting for them. 

From the top of a nearby rooftop, a solitary figure stood motionless whilst observing the action below. 

****

Lena, Cat, Kara and Diana sat on the lounge in their home, snuggling and kissing whilst discussing the attempted kidnapping of Carter and Luna. 

Cat thought it was actually humorous that all three of her wives blamed themselves for Carter becoming a target.

“Carter was in danger even before we were married and people started to either know or suspect they know of your civilian personas. It’s actually thanks to you three he’s invulnerable and immortal.” Cat kissed Diana, Lena and Kara’s lips before leaning back into the cushions and sighing deeply. Cat tightly closed her eyes and held back the tears. “I can never thank you enough for loving me and including him in our family… I know he can’t be hurt but it was still terrifying knowing someone tried to take him from us… I’m so proud of him for holding back with his powers. But knowing all of us were there in a matter of minutes puts the terror back in its box… somewhat.”

“He is a wonderful and brave boy Cat.” Lena put her head on Cat’s shoulder then chuckled. She looked at her wives, Kara in particular “Sorry, I was just recalling the look on that thug’s face when you told him you and/or Diana could put him in orbit… And I must admit I like Astra’s mean streak!”

Even Cat laughed. “That woman is certainly an asset to our family.”

Diana turned her serious face to the others and quietly admitted “I was contemplating doing more than sending him into orbit.” She took Cat’s hand and held it tightly. “I wanted to beat that man, his accomplices and their boss to a pulp then give them to the Amazon archers to use as target practice.”

Lena huffed “Is that all? Geez we Luthors could do better than that before we reached 10 years old!”

The women laughed, they knew Lena had shot the man trying to kill Alex but other than that she wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The other women let their imaginations run wild and envisage the punishment happening. “Pity we’re socially bred to be morally obligated not to kill.” Cat huffed. 

“Not me, I am still a heathen and totally uncivilised!” Diana chirped. The women burst into laughter and swatted Diana. “Hey, just ask my mother! She told me so! Many, many times!!”

The women were still laughing when Sadie walked into the loungeroom. The wives greeted her and Lena asked what she’d been up to.

Sadie sat on a single seater lounge and did a great job at looking relaxed. “I have been looking at apartment rentals… I would like to have a place of my own.” Sadie looked at Lena, waiting for the response from the woman who had become her sister. 

Lena bit her lip and cocked her head at Sadie “Have we made you feel uncomfortable, like you aren’t welcome here?”

Sadie immediately replied “No, not at all. You have all treated me as family… and I thank you for that. I would like to live alone, to experience independence.”

Lena nodded and smiled at Sadie. “Good, I just don’t want you to feel you have to leave.”

The cyborg smiled at Lena and shook her head.

Diana piped up with a suggestion “There is a two bedroom unit in one of our Amazon buildings a block away… would that do?”

Sadie looked at Diana and smiled “That would be perfect… I could still visit often but be far enough away to be on my own.”

Lena stood up and hugged Sadie. “We can go shopping for furniture tomorrow and have you settled in as soon as you’d like.”

Sadie hugged Lena back and nodded “Thank you. Can I move in tomorrow?”

The wives chuckled and nodded. Diana assured Sadie “If something pops up and you cannot tomorrow, it will be as soon as possible.”

Sadie again thanked the women before excusing herself and heading to her room.

Lena teared up as she watched Sadie leaving. 

Cat kissed Lena’s cheek and said “It means you did a great job and she is secure enough to suggest this.”

“I know, but I’m still going to miss her.” Lena sighed. 

Cat laughed “you won’t have time, she’ll be here constantly to visit with Carter.”

Lena immediately cheered up. Lena nodded as she remembered Sadie definitely thought the world of Carter and vice versa so her cyborg sister not disappear completely. Lena looked deeply into Cat’s expressively glowing eyes and sighed “I love you.”

Cat smirked as she pulled Lena into a hug. “I know and I love you more.”

“As if… Prove it!” Lena huffed, her competitive nature kicking in.

Without missing a beat, Cat wagged her eyebrows and stood up. “I’ll let you be boss… But just for tonight.” She walked toward her bedroom, a definite swagger in her gait. 

Minutes later, Lena’s mouth was still hanging open. She suddenly whispered “Bloody hell!” when she remembered Cat was waiting in their bedroom for her… 

Kara and Diana looked at each other and chuckled before encouraging their wife to move. 

Kara took Lena’s hand and kissed it “You are Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO of four multi-national corporations and a kick ass woman. Don’t forget that.” 

Diana chipped in “Remember when you made that board member pee his pants? Get that attitude on and get in there!”

The metamorphosis was startling, even for her wives, as Lena’s face instantly changed from being soft and slightly insecure to steel, very (very) confident and Luthor arrogant. She even had the slight sneer wrapped across her lips. Lena nodded regally at Kara and Diana (a silent thank you for their help) then swaggered toward her room. 

Kara and Diana shuffled in their seats as they watched the Luthor stride across their home. 

Kara shook her head to clear the hormone induced haze as she looked at Diana. “She’s so freaking sexy… it should be illegal for her to give off pheromones like that.”

Diana gulped as she said “So Kara, movie, snuggling or ….”

Kara looked at Diana and shrugged. “Race you!” The women flew (literally) off the lounge and toward the bedroom. 

And who could blame them? After all, nobody could resist a bossy (in a very good, but oh so bad way!) Luthor. Not even a Kryptonian and an Amazon warrior.

****

Lena, Cat, Diana, Kara sat in front of their four Mobamcalian assistants. 

Radeon (Cat’s right hand) was the spokesperson for the group and all four were shuffling in their seats. “Are we to be punished for showing you the mistakes made by your staff?” She asked her employers.

Lena laughed and quickly assured the group “No! In fact you have proven to be invaluable help for us…” She smiled genuinely at the Mobamcalians “Ecodeon, the information you brought to me paved the way for us to save millions on the shelter programs. We actually want to ask if all of you would like to go over all our financial reports and show us any other ways to save money.”

Radeon looked at her cohorts, the shock of the question was evident in their expressions. “Truly? You are not going to terminate us?”

Cat raised her eyebrow at Radeon and shook her head “You know the rumours of how I terrorise my assistants?”

Kara scoffed and tried to hide her smile.

Cat ignored her wife and continued “The rumours were all true. The only person to survive my wrath was Kara and she only had difficulty keeping up with my demands due to her second job.” Cat didn’t elaborate and the Mobamcalians didn’t enquire about Kara’s other job. “You and your family have been exemplary in your work ethic and perfection. And as a fellow perfectionist I never give that compliment lightly.”

Lena grinned at her wife and couldn’t comment on Cat’s drive for perfection, she had the same urges. “The biggest task we all have is checking the budget, costing etc reports for all our companies. We have computer programs to do the job but they are still limited in their ability to notice discrepancies. You have an unerring ability to find errors, patterns and target suspect entries… If you accept the job, we will of course, include a substantial pay raise.”

Cat chipped in “Before you make a decision, we need to warn you there will be people trying to embezzle funds from our companies… they may threaten you if they find out you’re checking our books. We’ll keep you on as assistants in order to protect you and your families. Even if you don’t take the promotion, if you ever have someone make threats against you, come straight to us. Is that clear?”

The Mobamcalians looked at each other and Radeon grimaced. “You really care about our lives?”

Diana leaned slightly forward “Yes… Did you ever doubt that?”

Radeon nodded “We were raised to obey masters, not to expect kindness.”

Kara growled “No species should be masters to another… We swear to treat you with respect and to protect you to the best of our abilities. All we ask is that you respect us in return.”

Ecodeon nodded “You have our respect and lifelong pledge of loyalty.”

Diana looked at Fredeon and asked “Is there something wrong, you haven’t been yourself for days.”

Fredeon looked at her sisters then spoke up “Some of our young ones are unwell and I am worried about them. It will not keep me from working.”

Lena spoke up “Have you taken them to see a doctor?”

Fredeon shook her head. “We have always treated our own sick.”

Lena nodded her acceptance. “If you’d like some help, we will happily do so.”

Ecodeon cocked her head and replied “We have never seen an illness like this… Your input would be highly valued.”

Kara asked “Do you have any information on the genetic makeup, anatomy or physiology of your kind?” Kara thought the Mobamcalians looked somewhat lost so explained further “It’d be useful if we knew what a healthy person from your species looks like on the inside as well outside.”

Radeon shook her head “We don’t have that.”

Lena pulled her tablet to her and opened it. She searched for several minutes before whooping excitedly. “Found some fantastic info on one of our databases…” She read for a few more minutes, then nodded enthusiastically. “I think we have all we need to ensure we don’t do more damage than good.”

Kara asked “Would it be ok if Lena, my sister Alex and I visited your young ones?”

Fredeon looked alarmed “No… We don’t want to put your unborn children at risk!!”

The women smiled at each other, appreciating the concern the aliens were showing their family. Cat enquired “Do your family have a phone you can Skype them on.”

Ecodeon twitched excitedly “Yes, we can see there faces on our devices.”

Cat flicked her fingers at Ecodeon “Well get their faces now… Chop, chop!”

Radeon pulled out the device supplied to her by CatCo then called her young ones. The call was greeted by a smaller version of Radeon, who was doing a great job of imitating a dog barking at her parent. All around the child others were barking as well. “Good Gods!! They weren’t doing that this morning!”

Lena projected the call to the large screen TV mounted on the wall then moved closer to the display unit. “Ask the child to use the phone to show me the others.”

Radeon did so and both Kara and Lena eagerly watched as the camera showed child after child laying around the room barking and groaning.

“Do your children usually have that fluid running from their noses?” Kara enquired.

The Mobamcalian females shook their heads negatively.

Lena asked “Have they been complaining about being tired, their eyes being itchy, their heads being congested or sore.”

Radeon was stunned “All of those, they are also reporting to have sore chests and throats.”

“How long have they been ill? Do any of them feel a lot hotter than usual?”

Radeon looked at Lena then her family. “This is the fourth day?” She asked her sisters who thought carefully then agreed. “Not hotter, just generally miserable.”

Kara and Lena consulted for a minute then Kara spoke “It looks and sounds like they have a cold… It’s a viral infection that most humans have had before and have built an immunity to. It is usually better in a week.”

“Have any of you been feeling off?” Lena checked and after the women shook their heads negatively she added “Good, you can end the call.”

Lena informed the others “Humans have been getting vaccinated against common illnesses such as the cold and flu, measles etc. As your children have caught a cold you must be susceptible to some of Earth’s illnesses - we can adapt our most common vaccinations to assist your species…” Lena went on to show the websites with pros and cons of the most common diseases.  
Meanwhile, Kara wrote out a list of dos and don’ts to ensure the children were comfortable whilst recovering from their colds. “The most important thing is to contact us immediately if any of them get worse.” Kara handed Ecodeon a card with each of the Gradanprithor’s contact details on it. “Cat has your phone number, is it ok if we call you if we require samples of your blood to assist with the vaccines?”

The Mobamcalians nodded wholeheartedly.

The Gradanprithor women encouraged (ie ordered) the Mobamcalians to head home to their children and accept sick leave for the rest of the week.

After Radeon and her sisters left the Gradanprithors looked at each other, concern etched into their faces. “Is anyone else thinking epidemic?” Cat asked.

****

Lena nervously fussed around Kara and Diana, both were in their superhero outfits. 

Diana hugged the Luthor and kissed her so sensuously, Lena groaned and appeared dazed. “The device worked perfectly, nobody seemed to notice we are pregnant.”

Kara moved in to join in the hug. She kissed Lena and smiled smugly as the other woman let out another moan. “You are brilliant and so, so loveable.” Kara kissed Lena again, then planted one on Diana as well. “Can’t have you feeling left out, Amazon.” 

Diana raised an eyebrow and frowned “Too late, Kryptonian… I am very insecure and need constant reassurances of your love for me.”

Kara grinned before gently placing her lips on Diana’s and nibbling for several minutes. The kiss deepened and tongues were engaged as the women let their passion for each other take over. 

Lena pulled out from between the pair and swatted their shoulders… “Hey, working here!!” Lena ensured the holographic devices were securely in place on the front of her wives suits then replaced her tools in their places on the work bench. The holograms gave the illusion that the superheroes weren’t pregnant. This helped confuse people who thought Kara and Diana (both very pregnant) were Supergirl and Wonder Woman. 

Diana and Kara raised their eyebrows at Lena’s comment, looked at each other and nodded. 

Diana moved to stand in front of Lena and kissed her with all the passion she felt for the smaller woman. 

Lena raised her legs to wrap them around Diana’s waist and that was Kara’s signal to stand behind Lena, pressing her breasts into the Luthor’s back and grinding her front into Lena’s posterior. Lena’s groans spurred the superheroes into ensuring the woman between them would not be thinking of anything work related for a very long time.

****

Kara sat in Cat’s (now hers) swivel chair in the CEO’s office in the CatCo building. The Kryptonian was muttering softly whilst ratting around in the desk draws. “Come on Cat, where the heck did you stash it!!”

“Ponytail!” Snapper Carr shouted from the office doorway.

Kara was startled enough to jump, her butt leaving the seat by a good 4 inches. 

“Get the hell out of this office and downstairs where you belong!” he moved to stand aggressively in front of Kara’s desk.

“No.” Kara stated firmly. “I have more right to be here than you do… What exactly are you doing in here Mr Carr?”

Snapper snarled at the woman “You impertinent baby, I will never have to explain myself to you. GET out NOW!”

People in the office went silent and watched as the tension in the air became electric.

Kara crossed her arms and leant back into the backrest of the chair. “No.”

“You stupid fucking bitch… Just because you’re fucking the CEO and used some lesbian bitch turkey baster to knock each other up doesn’t mean you get to sit in that chair and lord it over us. That’s my job now move your fucking fat ass out of here.”

Kara ignored the shocked whispers from the observers.

“Mr Carr, apologise and leave immediately or I will fire you.” Kara stated calmly.

Snapper nearly choked as his laughter was heard throughout the building.

Two burley security guards burst into the room, one stood on each side of Snapper.

Snapper grinned smugly and commanded the guards “Drag her ass out of her and throw her on the curb.”

“Mr Carr…” a detached voice echoed around the now silent room. “This is Pam from HR… You really should read your emails more regularly… Ms Danvers is not only fucking the CatCo CEO and pregnant with Ms Grant’s child, she is now one of four CatCo CEOs. Congratulations you idiot, you just bullied, harassed the sexuality of and verbally assaulted your boss… Ms Danvers, I assume I am to print up termination papers for Mr Carr?”

Kara snorted at the look of utter fear on Snapper’s face. “Oh please do Pam! And have the lawyers send out the paperwork for the harassment charges as well.”

Pam was heard to be typing in the background. “Done.”

Kara looked at the asshole in front of her. “Cat had 27 people place harassment charges against you, Mr Carr. She sent me into your toxic presence to verify you are truly as bad as they claimed. You turned out to be worse than they reported. CatCo is now suing you on behalf of those 27 people. I may be sleeping with the boss Mr Carr but it is the dozen university degrees I possess that earnt me this CEO position… and by the way, Cat says to get out of her building… Chop chop.”

Kara smiled at the guards and nodded. 

The security men each grabbed one of Snapper’s arms and pulled him toward the door. “Mr Carr, we will escort you to HR where you will be issued your termination paperwork and you will return your CatCo identification. Your office has been cleaned out and your personal items are waiting for you at HR. If you try to enter CatCo premises anywhere in the world, trespassing charges will instantly be placed with the appropriate authorities. Do you understand?”

Snapper looked like he was in shock but he nodded his head indicating his understanding.

As Carr and the guards disappeared in the elevator, people in the office started laughing and chatting again.

Hettie ran into the office and stopped in front of Kara’s desk. “Are you ok Ms Danvers?”

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them after a few seconds and smiled tiredly at her assistant. “I’m fine Hettie, just a little hungry.” Kara started searching through the desk draws again.

“Ms Danvers, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help find it.”

Kara looked at Hettie and grinned. “Cat always has a stash of chocolate hidden in her desk!”

“Oh she ate the last of that yesterday…” Hettie became seriously concerned for her boss’ health as she saw Kara’s face drop. “Would you like me to run down to Noonan’s and grab you a hot chocolate?”

Kara’s face lit up “The largest size they have? And donuts?”

Hettie chuckled and nodded “How about two extra-large cups and a dozen of their best desserts?”

Kara nodded and wriggled in her chair at the thought of the treat.

Hettie’s smile grew larger as she left the room.

Kara’s phone rang and she snorted as she saw the picture on the screen. She unlocked the device and accepted the call. “Cat! You missing the office already?"

Cat snorted as she denied that accusation. “I just received a call from our lawyers. He attacked you?”

“Yeah, it went pretty much as we expected. I happened to be on the phone with Pam from HR when he walked in… I couldn’t have planned it better actually.”

“You did very well Kara. Thank you.” Cat practically purred. “As soon as you told me that bastard was blocking good news stories on aliens and Lena, I suspected he was a plant.” Cat had investigators tailing Snapper for months and what they’d found was rather scary.

“I never pegged him for a Cadmus supporter and captain.” Kara muttered. “I mean he is a bigoted, petty, horrible man... but to hate people just because they’re different…”

“Kara, you couldn’t have known… nobody did… Are you doing ok? Do you need to go home?” Cat’s concern was pretty evident in the loving tone of her voice. 

“No, sweetie. I’m good, I would be better but someone ate the last of their stash and didn’t refill it!” Kara’s voice was laced with accusation.

Cat huffed. “You’re right next door to hot chocolates and delicious treats… you get no sympathy from me!”

Kara chuckled and sighed “I love you Cat Grant.”

Cat sighed right back at her wife “I love you Kara Danvers. I have to go fight with some Amazons… If you need to get out of there, don’t think you have to stay.”

“I know, I want to finish up the work… I may use some super speed and intelligence to finish early but I don’t think I’ll have a problem with that.”

“I don’t eith… Oh my God Kara!! I can hear the Amazons arguing again! How the hell did Diana put up with this for so long?” Cat went silent for several moments and Kara could hear the raised voices in the background. “I’m sure that’s Lena yelling now! I love you dear, I’ll see you tonight…”

Kara’s finger hovered over the end call button and before she could touch it she heard Cat screaming “Do NOT put it THERE!.... Get your filthy paws off that…”

The line went silent and Kara burst into laughter. She muttered “Those two are fitting in a little too well with the Amazons.”

Kara settled into clearing her emails and the fifteen minutes it took Hettie to return to the office went by quickly.

****

Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batman and Superman sat on the very comfortable lounge, in Kara’s junkyard shed, quietly sipping their tea. 

Batman leaned forward to place his cup on the coffee table in front of him. He rested his forearms on his thighs. “It’s beyond coincidence that the people involved in Carter’s attempted abduction are all dead. All seemingly killed by accidents. Thirteen people in the one organisation do not all have accidents within three days of each other. And nobody survived?” Batman leaned back in the sofa, resting his head on the cushioning he found there. “Just not buying it.”

Superman chipped in “Then there are the ‘accidents’ happening to the worst of the remaining members of Cadmus, drug lords, crime family members etc here in National City… The deaths themselves aren’t anything new but when not even Bruce or myself can find a clue… well… that’s very suspicious.”

Supergirl shook her head “I still can’t believe Snapper Carr’s dead… I only fired him like 3 days ago.” Supergirl looked around the other group members, shill shaking her head “And what a horrible way to die… caught in your own fishing line, pulled into the water by the snapper you just hooked … drowned by a fish you have as a nickname…” Supergirl looked at her cousin and nodded “Well it is just ‘fishy’… Poetic but fishy.”

Diana snorted then summed the situation up quite nicely “Someone is definitely targeting the criminal element in National City. The ultimate question is, do we really want to find and stop them?”

The room was silent as the four superheroes pondered the question and their morals as they were tempted to say ‘no’.

Batman threw out a suggestion “We all know that if we make a void of crime in this city, worse is likely to try and fill that void… What if we clean this city and send the criminals to Gotham?” He looked at the shocked faces of his family. “It’s not a sign of my growing mental illness, delusions of grandeur or God complex…” Bruce laughed, he had heard all the rumours and internet diagnoses about his Batman persona. “It makes sense… Most of the worst criminals are in Gotham now anyway… we can ‘encourage’ the others to move there as well.” 

Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Superman shrugged and couldn’t find any good reason to decline the offer.

Kara looked at Bruce and sighed “But that puts way too much pressure on you.”

Bruce snorted and then outright laughed. “Kara, you are a true sweetheart! But do you know how many people are begging me to train them?” 

Kara blushed then shook her head, intrigued at what the answer would be. 

“I have fifteen new proteges fully trained and they’re already helping out. Aside from those fifteen fully operational proteges, I have over 150 recruits (in groups of six) training constantly. The group skill levels range from good to almost ready. Even the ‘good’ group could handle the everyday criminals from here.”

Seeing the other heroes were floored by the information he’d just shared, he continued “I am a master when it comes to spreading rumours and fear. Let me get to work and I can use this ‘assassin’ to our advantage.” He shrugged and gave an example “Something along the line of ‘set up business in National City and die by ‘accident.’ Criminals are pretty susceptible to fear… Hence the Bat costume.”

When Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Superman didn’t come up with any whole-hearted reasons for him not to go ahead with his plan, Batman sent a group message to his key people. The message was short and sweet and guaranteed to send the rats running from National City.

From a safe distance away and by using state of the art spy equipment, the Assassin heard the group talking and grimly smirked. Superheroes weren’t able to guarantee criminals, particularly murderers, would never escape justice just to break the law again… but assassins could… 

****

Lena’s smile was a mile wide as she contentedly watched her family playing beach volleyball. She, Cat and Winn had opted to sit the game out in order to prepare lunch.

“Hey, do you guys have a lighter?” Winn asked, he was trying to start the mandatory fire for any outdoor activity. 

Lena turned to face Winn then casually pointed her finger at the kindling laying in the circle of rocks. She mumbled and appeared shocked as the kindling caught alight. The flame grew more quickly than it should have. She shrugged acceptingly then walked closer to the fire pit to carefully place larger sticks in the flames. Lena then watched the dancing flames, as if mesmerised by them.

Cat cocked her head in surprise as she watched her wife, the fire-starter. 

Winn just stared at Lena, his jaw almost touching the ground.

Cat casually enquired “Lena, how did you do that?”

Lena looked up at Cat, shrugging “I was thinking how cool it would be to have a wand like Harry… I just thought ‘Inflammo’… and used my finger like a wand… I didn’t realise we got magic from Kara and Diana.”

Cat shook her head and shrugged as well “Neither did I.” She pointed her finger at another pile of kindling and muttered ‘Inflammo’. She squealed in a very elegant manner as the wood flared alight. She ran to her favourite tote bag and pointed her finger inside. Cat took a breath and mumbled “infinitio”. 

Nothing happened. No bells, no whistles and certainly no celebratory background music. 

Cat looked disappointed but looked at Winn and ordered “you, Hobbit, get into this bag.”

Winn was still to shocked by seeing the women start fires to even think of refusing. He stumbled to Cat and climbed feet first into the bag. He totally disappeared.

Cat picked up the bag and found it weighed no more than being empty. She whooped and screamed loudly “Take that Granger!!”

Cat opened the bag then called for Winn to get out. “Chop chop.”

Winn’s head poked out of the bag, slowly followed by the rest of his body. He moved to stand near Lena. “What the hell just happened?”

Lena smiled at the man as she patted his shoulder. “You just proved Cat can be as magically bad-ass as Hermione.” 

Winn snapped out of his stupor and flapped his hand in a very geek like way. “OH MY GOD!! You two are the coolest!” Winn heard a cough and turned to see Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, The Green Martian, Astra and Alex all staring at him… with their arms crossed and decidedly unimpressed looks on their faces. “They can do MAGIC guys!! M.A.G.I.C.!!”

Kara lost her frown and her face lit up “Really?” 

Cat laughed maniacally as she reached over and placed her bag over Winn’s head. She kept pulling the bag downward and Winn just kept on disappearing. As the bag came level with the sand, she pointed her hands at the space that used to have Winn standing in it (just like the magician assistants did during acts). “Ta Da!”

Kara ran to the bag, turned it the right way up and stuck her head inside. Before anyone knew what was happening, the headless bag woman that was Kara then slid inside until even her feet disappeared. 

“Kara!” Cat, Lena and Diana yelled as they ran to where the bag lay on the ground.

Diana picked up the bag, Lena reached inside and called for Kara whilst Cat held onto Lena (ensuring she didn’t go in as well).

Lena grabbed what felt like Kara’s hand (she well and truly hoped it was) and pulled. 

As Kara’s head appeared, the Kryptonian howled with excitement “Wow! That was so cool. It was like floating in space but with air… there was even a soft glowing light...” She held out her hand and presented the contents to Cat. “I found your lipstick!”

Cat laughed as she took the case from Kara “Thank you, this is my favourite.” She hugged Kara and then helped the woman and Hobbit (who was holding firmly to Kara’s ankle) from the bag. 

Winn smiled smugly as he fronted the others “See… MAGIC!”

Everyone laughed then Diana looked seriously at her wives. “But how? Amazons and demi-gods do not have magic? Kara?”

Kara shook her head negatively.

Kal spoke up “Actually, magic is one of the very few things that can hurt a Kryptonian.”

Everyone looked at Cat and Lena. 

Cat snorted and shook her head. “Don’t look at me… My ancestry is only full of merchants and story tellers.”

Lena shrugged “Don’t look at me… adopted so no idea of the nuts falling from my biological family tree.”

Diana snorted at Lena’s comment, crossed her arms then raised one hand to rub her chin. The thoughtful Amazon looked at her wives then made her decision. She raised her face to the heavens, her arms extended, palm up as she chanted “Hekate, please visit us when you have time?”

Bruce looked at the women and asked “Hekate?”

Lena was the historian of the group so she enlightened the Bat. “Basically, Hekate was the Queen of Witches and Ghosts and became a Crone Goddess. She was the gate keeper between the worlds of the living and dead. In the early Christian era Hekate was depicted as an ugly old woman and is often shown with three faces or with the faces of a horse, snake and dog.”

The air around the group shimmered and a woman appeared. She looked at Lena and sighed “Morgana Pendragon?”

Lena frowned and shook her head “No, Lena Luthor.”

Diana cocked her head and asked “Morgana Pendragon was in the Arthur legend was she not?”

Hekate turned to Diana and nodded “Yes, she was also known as Morgana Le Fay. She was King Uther’s daughter and Arthur’s younger half-sister. Uther covered his indiscretion by killing Morgana’s mother and claiming Morgana was his ward.

“Oh my gosh Lena… that sounds like Lionel and Lex.” Kara gushed and hugged her wife closer.

Hekate continued her story “Morgana is depicted as being evil however she was kind and loved by many people before she was driven to the verge of insanity by Uther’s hate of magic and his imprisonment of her. Arthur didn’t realise she was his sister and was too caught up in the politics of the time to support Morgana. He and Merlin betrayed her, which pushed her over the edge.” Hekate looked at Lena and smiled dotingly. “You look exactly as she did…” The Goddess looked closer, squinting as appeared to be looking into Lena’s genetic makeup. “You are definitely of her lineage… You have enough of her gift to be a powerful witch indeed.”

Lena didn’t know if laughing or crying was the best option so she did both. “I have a family tree?”

Hekate chuckled gently and placed her hand on Lena’s cheek. “You have a very long and Royal history my dear.” Hekate sent names, dates and images flashing through Lena’s brain.

Lena opened her eyes and muttered “Wow!”

Hekate laughed then released Lena and looked around her. “Diana, lovely to see you again.”

Diana hugged the Goddess and returned the sentiment “Always a pleasure to see you Aunt.”

Hekate held Diana at arm’s length and studied the Amazon carefully. “You have Lena’s power as well!”

Diana nodded and quickly explained about the marriage, power share and her new family.

Hekate hugged Diana’s wives then looked at the very pregnant women. “That’s wonderful news. Congratulations! Do you know when the babies are due?”

The Gradanprithor women shrugged and shook their heads. “Around three and a half months.” Cat grinned.

Hekate shook her head “Actually, you will all give birth in 4 weeks.”

“No!” Cat cringed “We have longer than that… 4 weeks means we won’t be a full 9 month term! The babies won’t even be 6 month fetuses!”

Hekate hurried to assure the women “Your unique situation means the babies will not require the full human gestation period to grow to full term. I am the Goddess of childbirth, I can see your babies are perfectly healthy and at the exact stage of growth they should be.”

Cat’s anxiety level decreased dramatically “Really?”

Hekate hugged the woman and apologised “I did not mean to scare you.”

Kara stuttered “Our babies really are healthy? And will be here in a month?”

Hekate nodded then looked behind Kara. “Well hello my beautiful girls!”

Five dragons took Hekate’s greeting to be an invitation and they pelted to tackle the Goddess. The Goddess hugged and kissed the dragons, spending ages scratching and petting them.

Meanwhile, Kara was going into a full-blown panic attack “A month!!! I’m gunna be a mother in a month!” She swayed and for a while looked like she would feint. Kal and Bruce held her by the elbows, gently supporting her if she needed it. “I’m ok! I’m good…”

Once Hekate was finished greeting the dragons (they were either sitting on her body or touching her in some way) she sat down on a seat near the fire and accepted a hot beverage from Winn. Hekate smiled as the four cats tried to oust the dragons from the prime snuggle spots around and on her. Hekate turned to look at Carter, the boy was sitting slightly behind Cat and had been subtly checking her out since her arrival. “Hello Carter. Hephaestus told me about you. Welcome to my family.”

Carter shyly said hello then tried to bury his head in Cat’s armpit.

Hekate didn’t take offense, she just grinned at him and asked “So are you keen to know if you’re a wizard.

As soon as the “W” word was spoken Carter forgot his reluctance at meeting strangers. “Yes please Aunty.”

Hekate patted the only vacant piece of sand in and around her and said “sit down here and I’ll have a look.”

Carter didn’t hesitate, he shuffled like a crab until he was in the spot Hekate indicated and eagerly looked at her.

Hekate took the boy’s enthusiasm with the seriousness it deserved and politely asked if she could touch his face before doing so. “Ah! You do have some of Lena’s magic about you boy! You will never be as powerful as your four mothers but you certainly be a force for good.”

Carter’s eyes lit up like miniature suns. “Wow!! Will I be strong enough to fight evil, like Harry?”

“Ah, the boy who lived!” The Goddess smiled “If you listen and learn from your mothers and myself, you may be even stronger than him.”

Carter was awestruck! “Stronger than Harry?” 

Hekate touched the light-sabre at in its holster at Carter’s side. “May I have a look at this please?” She nodded as Carter handed her the weapon. “Lovely workmanship indeed. Heph told be about this.” She stared at the weapon and her eyes twinkled as the metallic rod shrank in width to approximately half its original size. It then reverted to what it was before. “When you want to use magic, it will convert to a wand and vice versa.” She handed the weapon back to Carter.

Carter held the light-sabre then sent it back and forward to the wand. “Thank you!” he gushed. 

Hekate turned serious as she looked between the magically talented in her crowd. “You have the gift of transforming situations, influencing people and to make your dreams reality. DO NOT use these abilities to gain power over others. That isn’t magic it’s dark magic or dark sorcery.”

Cat asked “In movies, witches get hit with repercussions three times the power of the spell. Will we?”

“No, you aren’t human and the magic you use doesn’t require the spells humans use.”

Cat was intrigued “So we can do anything we want as long as it isn’t to hurt or manipulate others?” Cat grinned widely and Hekate nodded her agreement. “Cool! I can live with that.”

Lena chuckled at Cat’s eagerness. “So, there aren’t any side effects we need to know about?”

Hekate shrugged “If you use a massive amount of energy at once, it’ll drain your magic reserves for hours. If you turn to dark sorcery or dark magic, your mind and body will be consumed by the need to conduct more and more evil doing…” Hekate looked around the group. “With the love and support of your family, I can’t see any of you” she looked Lena in the eyes “turning to dark magic.” 

Carter looked at Hekate and asked “Do we have to do magic by talking Latin?”

Hekate chuckled and shook her head “Not unless you want to Carter.”

Carter whooped and excitedly played with his wand (and what boy wouldn’t?).

****

“I don’t understand what they want us to do!” Lena whined.

The group of exceptional leaders carefully studied the screen in front of them.

“I know what we have to do!” Kara all but yelled. She hastily explained her theory to the others.

“That will not work!” Diana exclaimed, somewhat frustrated with her wives.

“Yes it will!” Kara was her ever-so enthusiastic self. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, let’s just try and see.” Cat didn’t bother to hide her high level of aggravation

Kara growled as her idea was quickly proven to be a bust. “But we have to fill up the rectangles with the paint!! I’m so sure of it!” She stared so hard at the TV her heat vision was close to activating. “But how can we seal up the leaking parts with only four of us?”

“What do the drawings of the bathtubs have to do with anything? I don’t understand!” Lena moaned. She was not a fan of not knowing what to do.

“The bath tubs!” Diana face palmed her forehead… “We have to use the shape of the tubs!” Her enthusiasm resurfaced.

Cat continued the thought “We use two of us to fill the first tub and the other two fill up and move in unison to the second rectangle!”

“LENA!!!” Kara squealed “What are you doing?”

Lena charged around the screen, cutting her companions into tiny pieces. “I’m a bored Luthor!! I destroy things! It’s in my blood!!”

The women screamed as they tried (and failed miserably) to get out of the crazed Luthor’s way.

Lena screamed bloody murder as she tried to keep Kara and Diana at bay. “I’m sorry! Don’t take my controller!” 

The women had purchased Nintendo Switches for the family and had started playing the SnipperClips. The whole premise of the game is for people to play together to solve puzzles (theoretcally anyway). 

Amidst the screaming laughter Carter and Sadie quietly entered the penthouse but remained out of sight.

The women controlled their mirth as they tried to work together to fill the bloody bathtubs with the paint.

The women laughed as they saw their avatars grunting and squatting as they carried the liquid to the appropriate part of the game.

Diana moaned “CAT! Do not move!!”

Diana, Kara and Lena sighed in unison as the filled rectangle completely emptied. The trio glared at Cat.

Cat just shrugged and muttered “I had to scratch my nose! I didn’t realise letting go of the button would do that!”

The women quickly redid their hard work.

An hour later, the puzzle was complete and the Gradanprithor women screamed in joy as they high fived each other. 

“Well that took longer than anticipated!” Lena sighed.

“We should have our employees play that as a bonding experience.” Diana suggested.

Cat snorted “Yeah, the ones we want to punish!”

“That level is hard, it took me and Jamie almost 20 minutes to finish!” Carter surprised the women by speaking up from behind them.

“20 MINUTES!” Kara shrieked. 

Lena turned to face Carter. She looked him in the eye and, very seriously, told him “You’re grounded for the next 20 years!”

Carter burst into a horrified laugh. “It was HARD!” He stared at the women and a grin slid across his little face. “Sadie and I have been watching you for the last hour… how long did it take YOU?” 

None of the women spoke, they just crossed their arms and glared at him.

Carter had been trained from an early age that if you want to break up a solid bonded group you have to find the weakest link and destroy it. He stared straight at Kara. “Kara, how long?”

Kara tried hard to keep her cool but she just couldn’t lie and she had an irresistible urge to answer when she was asked a direct question. She closed her eyes and refused to look at Carter.

“Kara?” Carter urged “How long?”

Kara shuffled in her seat and finally mumbled “not much longer than the hour you saw.” ….. “Alright!! Three hours!!”

Sadie cocked her head and shook it “Two many alphas to solve the puzzle.” She smirked at her take on ‘two many cooks’.

Carter laughed then went to the kitchen for a snack. He was still chuckling as he then walked further into the penthouse. 

The alphas growled at Sadie, who just continued to smirk as she headed to Carter’s study to assist him with his homework.

“So…” Kara muttered. “Another level?”

The women grabbed their controllers and stared at the TV.

For hours after, screams of laughter echoed through the house and Carter had to laugh as well, just because he’d never seen his mother so happy. He loved his new mothers for that reason alone.

****

Simultaneously, the four Gradanprithor women received alerts on their phones. The message sent shivers down their spines and completely ruined their perfectly good morning. 

Message from: The Fort. ‘Warning, incoming Daxamite fleet of 500 ships. Weapons signatures charged and targeted on all telecommunication satellites. Fleet ETA 7 Earth standard days. 3 Earth standard days ETA to satellite destruction range.

The Gradanprithors dropped everything and converged to the DEO office where J’onn, Alex and Astra were updated. A message was sent to the President, advising her of the upcoming threat. The American President instantly updated leaders of every country.

Information sourced from the aliens living on Earth about the Daxamite regime was consistent – and all bad. Consensus was that Daxamites believed they were superior to all other life forms; slavery was part of their culture and they were not generous or caring masters. 

The news of the invasion fleet spread like wildfire. Some people were surprised (but most weren’t) when aliens living on Earth offered their services, weapons and spacecraft in the upcoming battle.

Earth’s occupants, both human and alien, prepared for war.

****

A week really isn’t long enough to prepare for war but it’s definitely better than no time at all. And not one individual on Earth was upset that the Gradanprithors foresight (early warning system ie Fort Rozz) gave them that week.

Rhea, the Queen of Damam had contacted Earth’s leaders as her fleet orbited Earth, demanding to meet with Lena Luthor.

A shocked Lena had agreed and her wives demanded to be with her during the meeting. Lena wasn’t stupid so readily agreed.

So, as per the demands of Rhea, Lena stood in the middle of the largest open area in National City – the football field. Cat stood next to her, Supergirl and Wonder Woman on either side of the blondes.

Rhea shimmered into sight, her transportation device wasn’t quite as cool as the Star Trek ones but hey, she tried. Half a dozen males appeared behind her. She stared Lena in the eye and smirked “I said I wanted to meet you, not you and others.”

Lena shrugged and let out her best Luthor smirk. “I know.”

Rhea chuckled as she glared at Supergirl “Oh look, a Kryptonian! I thought the air had a certain stench about it.” She ignored the look Kara sent her and focused back on Lena. Rhea motioned to a skinny, pale male behind her (he was fidgeting, picking his finger nails and other body parts that would be best not mentioned) and introduced him “This is my beloved son Mon-El. You my dear Lena are going to marry him.”

Lena snorted as way of an answer. “I think my wife may have something to say about that.”

Cat raised her eyebrows and shrugged “Actually, I have about a million somethings to say about that but let’s just settle with “Back off Bitch!”

Queen Rhea rolled her royal eyes and continued on living in her own little world. “I saw your pod casts and you are one brilliant human… You are going to marry my little Monnie and rule this planet at his side. Surely with your DNA his children will have to be smarter than he is.”

Lena looked behind Rhea at Mon-El who was still picking parts of his body and sighed “Even I’m not that genetically gifted!”

Rhea turned to follow Lena’s gaze and hastily smacked his hands away from his ass. “Will you please pretend to have some class?” 

Mon-El’s face contorted into something horribly scary as he started to bawl. 

Rhea almost joined him but from embarrassment. “Oh for the love of all that’s holy… How the heck did I birth someone so moronic?” She looked at her son’s manny and screamed “Get him back to the ship before I leave him here to fend for himself!”

The male nanny and the Prince disappeared and Rhea took a loooonnnnnggggg calming breath. “Lena, I apologise for that. I can’t ask even a human to have his children… So you will marry me instead.”

Lena raised her eyebrow and visibly checked out the Queen. “Really?” 

Cat smacked Lena’s shoulder. “Cut it out Luthor.”

Lena rubbed her shoulder and snarked “Oh come on Cat, you have to admit she’s quite lovely.”

Rhea stood straighter and preened, mostly to annoy Cat.

“So Rhea, what would marrying you get me beside a spot behind you?”

Rhea took a step closer to her intended. “I will enslave the humans and aliens on this little rock. You will have your pick of slaves, they will attend to all your needs.” She looked at the swollen belly on Lena. “Of course, you will have to lose the child. But I will give you another one very quickly.”

Lena ignored Cat’s intake of breath and gritted her teeth. “And if I refuse your offer?”

Rhea shrugged “I wasn’t aware you had a choice in the matter.” Lena’s glare encouraged Rhea to continue. “But if you insist on thinking you can say no, I will kill every child on this pathetic world. The women will be used to breed with my soldiers and those children will work as slave labourers. We take no prisoners so all males will be terminated. My soldiers are totally loyal to me and I will reward them for that loyalty with bounty beyond their wildest expectations.”

Lena took a breath and sighed “Thanks for making this decision easy.”

Several hundred soldiers, human and alien, surrounded the women in the middle of the field. All weapons were aimed at Rhea and her people.  
Rhea laughed as she pointed to the sky. 

Hundreds of Daxamite spacecraft descended to hover above the area and surrounding suburbs.

Supergirl placed her hands on her hips and used her tough voice “Queen Rhea, you are ordered to leave Earth or we will terminate you and all your followers.”

Rhea laughed so hard she clutched her belly and her breathing became wheezy. 

One of the Daxamites ran from behind Rhea to whisper in her ear. 

Rhea’s face went slightly pale.

Wonder Woman cocked her head and spoke up “I believe you were just informed that the ships still in orbit have retreated… including the one your son was on… We messaged your fleet showing them a fight Supergirl was in with a massive spiky thing that looked like a giant flying pincushion – he was allergic to cat hair and saliva. He was here to see if Earth is worth invading. We sent him home with the knowledge there are over 220 million cats on this planet. Somehow that species found out you left Daxim unprotected... Is it true Daxim does not have any cats?”

Supergirl smiled smugly. “Less than a third of your loyal soldiers stayed… Surrender now or lose everything.” 

Rhea growled as she hollered for her ships to attack.

“Dragons! Enlarge 100000%; Bubble Shield and Repel.” Cat yelled.

Five huge dragons appeared from nowhere, their massive flapping wings causing papers and other debris to float skyward. The colossal mystical creatures headed for the ships, charging at the closest ones. 

The weapons fire from the Daxamite space crafts was deflected back at the Daxamite ships and they exploded like fireworks. It was a beautiful site to all but the Daxamites.

The city below and the Earth Alien vehicles remained undamaged. 

Rhea’s temper flared as she watched alien ships impressively dogfighting and winning against her fleet. “AAAHHHH!!” She screamed. As she watched many Daxamite craft explode, with no visible sign of attack. Rhea was unaware that the firepower behind the disappearing ships was that of Fort Rozz (called closer via the remote control installed previously).

The dragons tore through a spacecraft, causing it to explode in their wake. They then used their fire breaths to melt the metal of the ships hulls and anyone inside. 

Supergirl looked at Rhea and stated “Just so you know, the dragons Bubble Shield protects allies and Repel sends enemy weapon fire back at the enemy…"

Queen Rhea turned greenish. “No!” She glared all her hatred at the four women in front of her, particularly Lena. Rhea appeared to be getting ready to do a crash tackle on the Luthor. 

Cat stepped in front of Lena and wagged a finger at the Queen “Uh uh ahh! Stay right there or you die right now.” Cat smiled at the red dots appearing on Rhea’s chest. “See those red lights on you?” 

Rhea looked down and spotted what Cat was talking about. 

“They’re from snipper’s guns, all armed with lead bullets. Our yellow sun gives you great speed and strength but did you know lead is a weakness for Daxamites? We do. Lead in the brain or heart is actually terminal for you.” Cat raised her hand to shoulder height. 

Rhea grabbed her right arm and moaned in pain. Blood ran down her arm and hand.

Cat took way too much pleasure in updating Rhea on her condition. “That was one shot of lead to your upper arm. Just a flesh wound but I’d imagine it’s extremely painful. In case you don’t realise it, all those lovely little red dots are now focused on your forehead. I’d say there are about 30 of them.”

The male Daxamites behind their Queen offensively raised their weapons and were instantly terminated by the surrounding soldiers.

Rhea looked skyward and frowned as she saw the last of her fleet being blown up by the Earth Aliens and Dragons. 

“Lena, all I wanted was to show you how much I care for and want to protect you.” Rhea gave her best pleading look to the dark haired beauty. 

“Oh please! Trying to win me over by playing on my Mummy Issues!! Come on Rhea!! That’s just beyond pathetic and so transparent.”

Queen Rhea shrugged and sighed “It was worth a shot.”

Supergirl sneered (or did her best attempt at it anyway) at Rhea and asked “If we accept your surrender, will you promise not to escape and hurt anyone?”

“Of course I will, Kryptonian.” Rhea nodded pleasantly and everyone watching her knew it was an obvious lie.

The noise of the battle suddenly ceased and the only sound was a low humming that was getting louder. A small drone flew closer and before anyone could ask what was going on, Rhea collapsed on the ground.

The red dots on her forehead had vanished and a single bloody hole replaced them.

Queen Rhea was dead. 

From a nearby rooftop the Assassin and her partner nodded contentedly as the Daxamite Queen didn’t move.

Sadie took Hippolyta’s hand in hers and then turned to leave.

Hippolyta squeezed Sadie’s hand as she said quietly “No way that bitch was escaping to harass and terrorise our family.”

Sadie smiled at the Queen of the Amazons and agreed “I’m happy you agreed with my methods of ensuring the safety of our family.”

Hippolyta shrugged “What was there to disagree with? Locking someone away then releasing them so they can kill again!! That just never made sense to me. I am a warrior, they all declared war, they don’t get to do it a second time.”

Sadie raised Hippolyta’s hand and gently kissed it.

Meanwhile, the Dragons had returned to their smaller states and returned to be hugged and kissed by their bond partners. Ember (Lena), Spark (Cat), Flame (Diana), Blaze (Kara) and Cinder (Carter’s) nuzzled the women before flying to sit around Rhea. It looked as though they were ensuring the woman didn’t recover and jump up like some villain in a horror movie. 

Lena, Cat, Diana and Kara smiled and hugged before suddenly freezing then screaming in pain.

“Oh my God!” Cat bellowed. 

“Oh Rao!” Kara moaned.

“Great Zeus and Hera!” Diana yelled.

“Bloody hell!! My water just broke!” Lena grimaced at her wives then rolled her eyes as she realised they were in the same boat. “Well what do you know…” Lena quickly worked out the timeline. “Hekate was spot on, it’s a month today!” She grabbed her stomach as she bent over, the pain was back big time. “We’re gunna need a bigger everything.” She groaned as she remembered eight super babies were due to appear very, very soon. 

At least she hoped (and prayed) it was going to be soon!

The End


End file.
